Mine
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Based on Taylor Swifts Music Video . Two former Wayside students find love after graduating .


**Here's my first wayside fanfic . And it's a songfic . Enjoy !**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_left a small town , never looked back . _

Todd rolled his eyes agian . He was bored . This was the same thing everyday since he graduated wayside . Work , school , work . He was lucky enough to get into harvard ( even though he never really understood wayside's cirriculem. It was mostly his first schools ) But he barely got in , and didn't have alot of money to keep him there .

He had hardly seen his friends from Wayside . Myron was , well , after the whole president of the universe didn't work out , He decided to become a director for films instead. He was currenly studying under spielsburg ( his dad had connections ) ,

Dana was also at Harvard studying to be a lawer . She keeps her purple hair in a bun now , and isn't as quarky as she was when she was younger .

_I was a flight risk , with a fear of falling_

_wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Maurecia was on spring break . She was going to a community college because her parents couldn't afford sending four of their seven kids to college in one year .

She felt like she had the most terrible luck ! Her parents had constantly been fighting her last few years of highschool And it was hard on her . Another thing that hurt her was the feeling that no guy ever looked twice at her .

To be friends with maybe to date , No ! She wanted to fall in love but none of her crushes liked her back .She tried to keep in touch her best friends . But other than J enny there really wasn't that many really close to her now .

_I Say can you believe it ? _

_As were lying on the couch _

_The moment I can see it _

_Yes ,yes , I can see it now . _

She stepped through the door of the restaurant . She sat down in the table closest to the window . Approaching her to take her order was a boy she recognized from her old class at wayside .

" Todd ? " She gasped . " It's been so long , How's it going " .

Todd smiled at his friend . " Work , School , more work . " .

Maurecia laughed . " I came out to visit Dana . I didn't know you went to Harvard too " .

" Well , I do " Todd laughed . " What happened ? We use to be best friends " .

Maurecia tapped her finger against the salt shaker . " You got a new cell number " . She laughed .

Todd reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone . " Here . Put your number in " . He went to wait on other tables . Maurecia laughed to herself. She pulled out her own cell phone and set the numbers .

_Do you remember when we were sitting there by the water ? _

_You put your arm around me , for the first time_

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_you are the best thing that's ever been _

_MINE !_

The two came out of the movie laughing .

" Oh man . I've missed going to the movies " Todd smiled . " I haven't had this much fun since highschool " .

" Yeah " Maurecia laughed . " Remember when I had the world's biggest crush on you . And use to punch you everytime I saw you " .

Todd turned to her . " What happened to that ? " .

" I guess I moved on " Maurecia replied .

Todd felt a small red blush cross his face . " Want to go on an actual date " .

The question caught Maurecia completely off guard .

" Well , Ummm" She bit her lip . " Sounds good " .

Todd stared at the sidewalk underneath them . " There's a pond not to far from there . " . He grabbed her hand and rushed her across the street .

_flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_and there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why i'm guarded_

_you say we'll never make my parents mistakes . _

Maurecia laughed as Todd carried the box of heavy objects behind her .

" Come on , Slow ploke " She yelled after him .

_But we've got bills to pay . _

_We've got nothing figured out . _

_When it was hard to take . _

_Yes , Yes , this is what I thought about . _

" I'm coming " Todd laughed behind her . He placed the box down at her doorway .

" This is a nice house " He said . " I'm glad you moved up here " .

Maurecia smiled back . " I'm glad you carried all of my boxes " .

_Do you remember when we were sitting there by the water_

_you put your arm around me for the first time_

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been _

_MINE_

It was the Fourth of July and there were fireworks bursting in every direction .

Todd and Maurecia were walking hand in hand . It was their fifth month anniversary . And Maurecia felt like she was walking on air . She had never expected that the boy she had crushed on ever since seventh grade ( yeah she lied about moving on ) .

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_you saw me start to believe for the first time ._

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter . _

_you are the best thing , that's ever been _

_MINE ._

Todd tapped on her shoulder and pointed to a dark forest on the left side . Maurecia turned and saw nothing she turned back around to see another thing she'd never expected .

" Will you marry me " Todd asked . Maurecia clasped her hands over her mouth .

" Yes " She squealed . Todd placed the engangement on her finger , then kissed her with the fire works lighting up the night sky .

_and I remember that fight at two-thirty AM_

_as everything was slipping right out of my hands . _

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street . _

Maurecia felt the tears swoll up in her eyes . She opened the front door and ran outside . She ran till all sense was out of her . She was somewhere in the forest , lost , crying and she didn't care . She wanted to be alone .

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause it's all I've ever known . _

Which was probably what she was going to be her entire life . Alone ! She let the tears fall down her face . There was nothing left for her in this town . She would probably have to move back with her parents and go back to school . Why did she ever quit in the first place . Oh , that's right , for a boy . A boy , ugh , a jerk and ...The tears kept falling .

_Then you took me by surprise _

_and said " I'll never leave you alone " . _

A shadow stood in front of her . Into the moonlight she saw Todd .

" What do you want now ? " She asked sobbing .

Todd bend down to face her . " I'm sorry " .

She shook her head . " You're just saying that " .

" No " Todd placed both of his hands on her either side of her face to make her look at him . " I Meant it " .

_You said " I remember how felt sitting by the water_

_and everytime I look at you feels like the first time . _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_she is the best thing that's ever been _

_MINE " . _

_Hold on , make it last_

Todd and Maurecia married a week later . Todd graduated , alright , a few years later . But by then They already had a small one year old daughter . She was as bright and smart as her dad and as beautiful as her mother .

_Hold on , Never look back . _

_you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_you are the best thing , that's ever been _

_MINE _

Things looked perfectly clear from here on out for the two .

_Yes , Yes , do you believe it ? _

_Yes , yes . we're gonna make itnow . _

_Yes , Yes I can see it _

They could see it now .

_I can see it Now _

**I know it was completely like the music video but with added wayside charactars . Ha ! **


End file.
